Paternité?
by Laetyss
Summary: Quand Katsuki rentre chez lui après une dure et longue mission, il s'attend vraiment à tout sauf à ça. 'Izuku est vraiment débile, enceinte ? Et puis quoi encore '


Alors, voilà un petit OS, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, une idée ma traversée la tête et j'ai écrit, du coup j'ai l'impression que c'est assez éparpillé. .

Du coup j'espère que ça plaira quand même. ^^

Je voulais remercier ce qui m'ont laissé une reniew à mon précédant OS, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

 **Rating** : M, même s'il n'y a pas de lemon entier, je préfère être sûr.

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Résumé** : Quand Katsuki rentre chez lui après une dure et longue mission, il s'attend vraiment à tout sauf à ça. ''Izuku est vraiment débile, enceinte ? Et puis quoi encore !''

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Katsuki n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait été appelé d'urgence dans une ville à l'autre bout du pays pour aider, et il n'avait malheureusement pas pu refuser. Il était lessivé, il n'avait qu'une envie se jeter dans son lit et dormir. Il avait dû bosser comme un malade -car il avait dû faire tout le boulot tout seul, ses collègues n'étant d'aucune utilité- pendant une semaine contre un groupe de vilain qui sévissait dans la ville.

Et pour rajouter à sa fatigue il avait du échaper à ses fans pour prendre l'avion et en arrivant, mettant ses nerfs à vif, car il devait se retenir de les envoyer chier en les insultant, et dieux sait comment ça lui était difficil. Un légé sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il arrivait au dernier étage de l'imeuble, qui était en fait un seul et même appartement, _enfin chez lui._

Il inséra les clés dans le verrou et remarqua qu'il était déjà ouvert, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, car il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à cela , _Il était de retour._

Il s'obligea à garder un visage plus ou moins neutre -fierté oblige- et rentra dans l'appartement. Il s'obligea à rester calme tendis qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et ne pas se précipiter dans le salon. Quand enfin il eut retiré son manteau, il oublia son bagage et marcha le plus naturellement qu'il le put pour arriver au salon, mais ne voyant personne il fronça les sourcil, confus.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une personne se jeter sur lui avec force, ce qui le fit perdre l'équilibre, mais il arriva à se rattraper in extremis.

Izuku était dans ses bras, il l'enlaçait, blottit contre lui, son odeur si particulière lui chatouillant les narines, il sentait le cœur de l'autre battre rapidement. _Il lui avait horiblement manqué._

 **-Katchan...**

 **-Oï Deku. Susura-t-il en rendant l'étreinte**

Il enfuit sa tête dans les cheveux de Deku, heureux. Il adorait les retrouvailles avec son fiancé, Izuku, cela faisait bientôt cinq ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils allaient bientôt se marier. Bien entendu c'était Izuku qui avait voulu, Katsuki lui s'en fichait, ce n'était qu'un bout de papier. Mais son Deku y tenait et comme il ne pouvais rien refuser à ses beaux yeux vert... il avait accepté.

Il n'y avait pas eu de belle demande en mariage dans un restaurant quatre étoiles, ou sur une plage au couché de soleil, Ils se trouvaient juste sur le canapé un soir, tranquille, pour une fois, à regarder la télé, Izuku en avait parlé, argumenté, et Katsuki avait accepté, et le lendemain, traîné par le plus petit, ils se trouvaient devait une bijouterie pour choisir des bagues.

Katsuki profitait de la présence de l'autre, cela faisait trop de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, un mois c'était long. Izuku était parti en mission a duré indéterminé dans un autre pays. Puis il tiqua, quelque chose clochait, Izuku n'était pas comme quand il l'avait quitteé, quelque chose était diffèrent. Septique il appuya sur les épaules de son fiancé pour l'éloigner et l'observa. Izuku avait les yeux pétillant, avec un grand sourire sur le visage, mais c'était un sourire taquin, il ne semblait même pas surpris que Katsuki l'éloigne. Ses yeux dérivèrent, cherchant le problème. Les épaules du plus petit était toujours aussi ferme, ses muscles étaient cachés par un pull épais de couleur noire, puis ses yeux descendirent encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur _ça_.

Oui, il était un peu long à la détente, mais il était fatigué, Bordel !

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas, c'était quoi ce putain de ventre rond ?

 **-Tu m'explique ?**

Katsuki pointa le ventre du doigt et le sourire d'Izuku s'élargit davantage avant de sortir tout naturellement.

 **-Katchan, je suis enceinte de toi.**

Et la le blond eu un bug, c'était quoi ce délire ?! Il restait sur le cul, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Autant biologiquement que le fait qu'il ne s'était quitter qu'un mois. Il était pourtant sûr que son petit ami était un homme.

Izuku avait toujours ce regard espiègle, il ne comprenait rien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire. Il ne fallait pas dire un truc du genre alors qu'il venait de rentrer et qu'il était crevé, son cerveau, n'arrivait pas à suivre !

Puis son regard fut attiré encore plus bas, sur le truc vert claire qui dépassait en dessous du pull.

Et il eu juste envie de se taper la tête contre un mure, mais abandonna, ça faisait mal, décidément _Izuku_ _était toujours aussi débile malgré les années._

 **-Pour de vrai ?**

 **-Bien sur.**

 **-C'est drôle, je jurerais que c'est un coussin que tu as sous ton pull.**

Le sourire de Izuku s'effaça et il fit une moue boudeuse, et là, Katsuki ne le comprenait vraiment pas, il avait vraiment des idées bizarres des fois...

 **-C'était pas sensé ce passé comme ça... Quand Ochako a dit à Eijiro qu'elle était enceinte ils ont fait l'amour toute l'après-midi...**

Commença a marmonné Izuku, mais Katsuki avait entendu, et bien que surprit, en grand sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

 **-Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ?**

Les joues d'Izuku virèrent au rouge tendis qu'il souffla un léger « oui » à peine audible, Mais le blond n'avait pas besoin qu'il réponde pour le savoir, il s'avança dangereusement et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son fiancé, et alla tout contre son oreille.

 **-Tu aurait du demander tout de suite**

Sa voix était Roque, car il savait que ça donnait des frissons à son fiancé. Il mordilla lentement le lobe d'oreille qui se présentait à lui et se déplaça sur les lèvres qui lui avaient temps manqué.

Les baisés s'enchaînèrent, leur laissant à peine le temps de reprendre leurs soufles, et tout en s'embrassant ils se décalèrent jusqu'au canapé pour y tomber, Katsuki se fit écrasé par Izuku bien que le cousin est un peu amorti, ce dernier lâcha un rire avant de reprendre leurs embrassades. Izuku se redressa légèrement en regardant Katsuki dans les yeux.

 **-Tu sais que les personnes enceinte ont une forte libido ?**

Voyant son petit ami joueur, le blond ne put que se prendre au jeux, il posa ses mains sur le cousin qui imitait un ventre de Izuku.

 **-C'est que c'est intéressant dit moi. Mais ça ne doit pas être pratique un gros ventre,** Il marqua une pause **, heureusement nous on peut l'enlever.**

Sur ses mots il enleva le cousin ainsi que le haut de son compagnon, sous les protestations de celui-ci. C'était vraiment trop encombrant et ça l'empêchait de se coller comme il le souhaitait à son fiancé.

 **-Tu n'est pas drole Katchan.**

Katsuki ignora les remarques et continua son exploration de la peau de l'autre, l'embrassant, caressant. Izuku commença des mouvements de bassin pour faire toucher leurs érections, les faisant gémir.

Le blond voulu se retourner pour se retrouver au-dessus mais Izuku s'appuya sur les épaules pour l'en empêcher.

 **-Katchan, tu avais promis que je serais au-dessus la prochaine fois.**

Katsuki pesta en abandonnant, se laissant tomber contre le sofa et Izuku tout content alla embrassé sa mâchoire.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas que son fiancé lui fasse l'amour, ça ce passait à chaque fois très bien, mais il n'aimait pas trop ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation et puis il était beaucoup plus facilement gêné à ces moments.

 **-D-Deku !**

Katsuki haleta pendant qu'Izuku avait sa bouche sur son boxer, d'ailleurs ou était passé son pantalon ? Il fut de nouveau coupé de ses pensées par la bouche adroite de son fiancé.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, on est sensible à cet endroit ?** Se moque Izuku

 _Enfoiré !_ S'il continuait à aller aussi doucement ça allait être l'enfer. Il essaya de le faire comprendre à son petit-ami en donnant un léger coup de hanche mais au lieux de ça, Izuku se redressa, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

 **-Du calme, ça sert a rien de précipiter les choses,** Il se rapprocha de son oreille pour chuchoter. **Je sais que tu adores que je te fasse perdre la tête en te prenant tout en douceur.**

C'était clair, Deku était un putain d'enfoiré sadique, il ne se ferait plus avoir par sa tête angélique, plus jamais il ne le laisserait le contrôle !

Izuku était allongé sur lui, la tête sur son torse, s'amusait à tracer des signes sur son bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Berçant Katsuki qui était sur le point de s'endormir.

 **-Je veux un enfant...**

La mâchoire de Katsuki se crispa, il le savait, et il s'en voulait un peu. Après tout, Deku aurait sûrement put remplir son désir de paternité facilement s'il n'était pas avec lui, il aurait pu être avec une belle femme qui aurait été une mère formidable. Mais non lui était un homme comme Izuku. Il y avait bien l'adoption mais les procédures était très longue et compliquée, surtout qu'étant chacun des héros, il était difficile pour eux d'avoir beaucoup de temps à accorder et donc compliquait davantage l'adoption.

Pour rajouté à cela, Katsuki avait un peu peur d'avoir un môme dans les pattes, en dehors du fait que ça alait mettre sa patience à dure épreuve - _Quel patience?_ \- il avait peur, un enfant d'hero pouvait souvent être pris en cible par les vilains, c'était une faiblesse, et ils risquaient leurs vis tous les jours. Ce n'était pas la vie idéale pour un môme. Et Katsuki ne voulait pas de cette vie pour leur enfant. Ce sujet avait été sujet a plusieurs disputes entre eux. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, il avait la trouille d'être père.

 **-Quand je vois Ochako qui rayone avec son ventre plein de vie... Je l'envie tellement.**

 **-On a cas essayé d'en faire un, de môme.**

Izuku releva son visage et le regarda dans les yeux, sans comprendre. Katsuki voulait juste changer de sujet, il ne supportait pas la mine triste de son compagnon, alors il espérant qu'en plaisantant un peu il lui ferait quitter cette aire triste.

 **-Dis pas n'importe quoi...**

Le blond se redressa et attrapa le menton de son fiancé, décidé à lui rendre le sourire, il l'embrassa chastement, puis glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrassa amoureusement, lentement.

 **-J'ai très envie d'un deuxième rond, ce gosse vas pas se fair tout seule.**

C'était quitte ou double, sois Izuku se prenait au jeux, sois il s'énervait et lui disait d'arrêter ses plaisanteries. Mais il avait bons espoirs que ce soit la première hypothèse. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre idées de toute manière. A son plus grand bonheur, Izuku ne s'énerva pas.

 **-T'est pas censé être claqué quand tu rentres de mission?**

 **-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle...** marmona le blond.

Izuku rigola devant sa mauvaise fois, il l'avait bien vue somnolant avant qu'il ne commence à parler, et il le connaissait, ses légères cernes ne trompaient personne, surtout pas lui.

 **-Temps mieux car j'en est vraiment envie de cet enfant.**

Katsuki inversa leur position, embrasant le bout du nez de son fiancé pour ne pas qu'il proteste.

 **-C'est toi qui portera le gosse.** Se justifia-t-il. **Priont pour un miracle.**

 **-Un énorme miracle.** rigola Izuku.

J'aime bien embêter notre cher Katsuki, un avis ? :3


End file.
